


Kpop Butterfly

by Dissonanita



Category: Big Bang (Band), VIXX
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: A cold, lonely girl was found by five Kpop idols. She has a very dark past that can get the five boys killed. They know their lives are in danger but they continued to help her, getting her to trust them.With the help of not only that band but other Kpop bands as well, a police officer and the fans of the bands will this girl learn to trust, love, smile, and be happy?





	Kpop Butterfly

I sat against a cold, brick alley wall. My grey sweater was stretched over my bare knees that were against my chest. My arms were wrapped around my legs, my hands tightly held the ends of the sleeves together. My face was burried into my knees. My brown hair swayed with the cold wind.

I couldn't help but shiver in the cold. Looking through my hair, I watched people walk by. Some gave me confused looks, wondering why an American was in South Korea. But they all just walked by.

It didn't matter I would run from any who tried to help me. It kept them safe.

I heard laughing from guys. But I ignored them. I watched as their shoes come into view. There was five of them. They stopped. One set come closer, I saw his knees bent as he squatted down. He made no move to touch me. I looked up, my blue eyes connected with his brown eyes. He had sunglasses in his hand, a black coat with a fake fur lining the inside. He wore a hat but I could see the bright red of his hair peaking through. I glanced at the other four. All had hats on, all had sunglasses like they were trying to hide.

My eyes went back to the one in front of me. His faced looked so familiar. But why haven't I run yet?

"Hi." He said in English

I blinked at him. He made no move to touch me but also made no move to leave.

"Hi." I whispered, my voice rough

I involuntary shivered. He saw it.

He quickly stood up, taking his coat off. The others just watched. He squatted back down, handing the coat towards me.

I unwrapped one arm from my legs, reaching for the coat but paused. I looked at him and he smiled. That smile. I know it. Without taking my eyes off him I took the coat, slipping it on.

It was so warm.

"she doesn't have shoes." Said one of them, I saw some pink under that hat

The guy held out his hand. "Will you come with us? We won't hurt you. We can get you warmed up and some food."

I couldn't. But why do I have this feeling everything will be fine if I went. I want to.

My hand started to reach out for his but I stopped.

"What's wrong?" Asked the guy in front of me

"They will hurt you." I whispered

"Who?" He asked

I shook my head. Another bent down next to the first.

"No one will hurt us and no one will hurt you anymore. " he said with a deep voice

I believed him. I gently laid my hand in the first guy's hand. He light wrapped his hand around mine, pulling me up as he stood. I grabbed my blue book bag, cradling it to my chest, my hand still in his. We started walking, me and the guy in front of the others. He never let go.

As we walked by a toy store, a good size, tan bear caught my attention. But I sighed looking away.

We came to a building, we walked up the few steps. The guy released my hand unlocking the door, opening and let me go first. First room seemed to be a living room. Black leather chairs and a huge TV. My bare feet made no noise on the wooden floor.

"This way." Said a voice I turned around

The boys had taken off their hats, sun glasses. I was right about the guy who held my hand having bright red hair, some of it fell in front of one of his eyes. The one that bent down next to him had dark hair that was sticking up. Another had bright pink hair, one had snow white hair and the last had brown hair that hanged in his eyes. I wonder how he can see.

The guy with red hair had his hand out towards me again. I took it. He lead me to a bathroom.

"So you can wash up and get warm. Our stylist is on her way with umm girl things." He said his face turning red

He walked away and I enter the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. Putting my bag on the counter I went over starting the shower making the water warm. I went back to the counter to strip. I caught myself in the mirror. I was dirty. Tear stains visible on my cheeks. My hair a giant mess. I looked away. I took his coat off laying it nicely on the counter. Taking off the sweater I saw the scars that covered my arms, stomach and chest. Sighing I took off the bra, shorts, and underwear stepping into the shower.

Using the soaps and shampoos in the shower I scrubbed myself clean. I stepped out feeling so much better. I dried off wrapping a towel around me, when there was a knock on the door. I froze fearing the worse.

"Hello sweety." Came a female voice. "The boys called me."

I sighed. It was their stylist. I unlocked the door opening it. A woman walked in with a smile. I backed away. She shut the door, putting the box she had on the counter, on top of it was clothes.

"I took some of the boys clothes and if you don't mind I'll get your measurements and get you some new clothes. Sounds good?" She asked I nodded my head. She smiled. She took out a tape measure and started measuring my body. She didn't ask about the scars or make me take the towel off.

"Here you go." She said handing me a bra and underwear from the box

She turned around. I was shocked. But i took off the towel, putting the bra and underwear on. Senseing I was finished she turned around grabbing the clothes. I slipped on the sweatpants on first but they were too big for my tiny waist.

"That is an easy fix." She said smiling

She took a ponytail holder off her wrist. Taking ahold of one side she bunched up the waist of the sweatpants till the waist was small around me, she than wrapped the holder around it to make it stay. I slipped on the shirt which was too big also. But she left it alone.

She pulled out a purple brush and toothbrush.

"These are yours now." She said. "May I?"

I nodded. She started brushing my wet hair. he

"There." She said

She grabbed a bag. "May I have your old clothes?"

I picked them up putting them in the bag.

"If you ever need anything just have the boys call me and I'll be right over." She said with a smile

She walked out of the bathroom leaving the door open. I grabbed the coat and my bag, hugging them to my chest. I slowly walked out hearing the front door shut.

I walked into the kitchen to see four of them sitting at the table. The guy with the red hair was talking on the phone. The guy with the pink hair stood holding out an empty chair. I walked over sitting in it.

"Let me take the coat ok?" Asked the guy with spiked hair

I nodded handing him the coat. None of them asked about the bag.

"What's your name?" Asked the guy with white hair

I shook my head. It was too dangerous.

"I'm Seungri." He said

"Taeyang." Said the guy with pink hair

"T.O.P." said the guy with spiked hair when he come back

"Daesung." Said the guy with hair covering his eyes

"And that's G-Dragon or GD." Said Taeyang pointing to the guy with bright red hair

Those names.

"Bigbang." I whispered

"That's right." Said GD

"I bet your hungry." Said T.O.P

"Artemisia. My name is Artemisia. " I whispered head down

I glanced at them. They all had smiles. I felt safe, I felt at home. I couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
